earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Hierokousus
Hierokousus Hierokousus is a city that was founded on the 24th of November, 2017 by Tribubb. Since then it has blossomed into a leading South American city. History of Hierokousus Prehistoric Hierokousus Undocumented ruins and primitive roads stood on what would be the foundation of Hierokousus. Dimming lights illuminated the far reaches, and in the distance abandoned forts stood and cities begun to crumble. A city to the northwest stood across the mountains but that was out of sight. There was once civilisation somewhere, but it wasn't at Hierokousus, and what existed here would be lost to history. Founding of Hierokousus The founding of Hierokousus was direct, as Tribubb moved from the Anatolian wilderness that remained into the vast ocean to find a home. Many sites were considered. The east Australian coast was considered for a landing point, but was overlooked in favour of a coastal river plot in Northern Patagonia. This land commanded almost perfect weather, save for the occasional rain required to keep the land fertile. The summers would be warm but forgiving, and winter would never come to the lowlands. The founding occured on arrival to this new paradise in the Year 1444. Prepalatial Hierokousus The road to a developed city would be a hard one, and funds would be needed to support the fledgling village. A stone hut was built on what would soon be the Hierokousan palace. Because of Hierokousus' isolated location, a vast forestry system was safely established. What is now the Central Business District (CBD) was a forest of cash crops, birch and oak saplings which were sold overseas for a profit. After enough money was obtained, a kiln was set up to obtain a source of fuel from the trees. The kiln also cooked the food the inhabitants ate, primarily coast and river-based fish. Semipalatial Hierokousus A vast palace began construction, though Hierokousus was still virtually invisible to other nations and countries. Only one half of the palace had been started though, and this state of affairs lasted long until Hierokousus had the manpower to claim a larger area from the undead hordes. Hierokousus' source of wealth quickly changed from wood to gold, where African mines provided gold and quartz in abundance. Hierokousus started to gain the attention of regional powers and peoples. Neahelladic Imperium Era in Hierokousus As Hierokousus grew more powerful, and began construction of the other side of the palace, more money began to flow in. Tribubb saw a chance at nationhood and declared the Neahelladic Imperium, the first Greek nation in South America and perhaps the only Greek nation that ever existed. Relations had begun to build up with foreign leaders in Troy, Lhasa, and Kuala Lumpur (now Melaka) though nationhood would not last long. Introduction of Hierokousus into Spain Hierokousus had become rather popular given it's isolated location and attracted the attention of the Spanish Emperor, Zqppy. As he walked upon the palace, he gave a generous offer that Hierokousus would become the leading town in the viceroyalty of La Plata and more importantly that Hierokousus would keep its culture, which Tribubb accepted. With the support of Spain, Hierokousus could expand quickly into the fertile river valley and along the southern coast. Great Construction in Hierokousus Tribubb's presence within Spain grew, as did the Palace's stature. The Palace would grow from an average height to a skyscraping behemoth, yet far from completion. The construction of a metro station, a temple and an apartment complex would also follow. As Hierokousus saw itself unable to secure more land an invitation of new citizens was deemed necessary. Invitation to Hierokousus As Hierokousus neared completion of its apartment complex the invitation of new residents would begin, each resident owning an apartment unit. To date, a few residents have joined Hierokousus Calendar The Hierokousan calendar starts at 0 AD which began well before the beginning of the server, placing the beginning of the server at around 1359 AD. The foundation of Hierokousus began at 1444 AD. The formula for the calendar is (ingame days elapsed + 496796) / 365.5, using the adaptions from the Gregorian calendar. Climate Category:Towns